A Vanishing Trail
by LilaFisher
Summary: Lila Fisher is in for a shock when she finds about her mothers true job. With the help of her friend, Janice, Lila sets out for a journey of a life time
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1__The__**First**__ Glance_

_I sat across the T.V. in my living room watching my T.V. show True Blood. Slumped over the sofa like a dog, eating rocky road ice cream, I watched in anticipation what would happen next. I stirred with excitement, sometimes yelping like a fangirl, every time I saw Bill The Vampire appear on screen. I know it's stupid but sometimes I catch myself drooling over him. I know he's fictional and my feelings about him are crazy but he's the only man in my life right now. His enchanting blue eyes, chiseled chest, macho finesse, and gorgeous facial features only makes it that much harder to watch the show. I can never decide what to look at! This makes the show and I have issues. I lose track of the plot, tend to block out the conversations, and cry when I grasp, in each episode, the fact that Bill is unattainable. It's sad all the romance in my life revolves around a T.V. show playing every Sunday at 9:00. Although its short lasted, our romance gives me laughter, anger, and lust. I get to see his magnificent body NAKED; however, he is naked with other girl which is a real turn off. I watched the clock on top of my T.V. shift from 9:59 to 10:00, ending the show. _

_Tonight is another lonely night. I sigh, shut off the T.V. and I roll into a ball on the couch. Lying on the couch staring up at the humming ceiling fan I wanted to cry. Today really wasn't a good day at work. I got cussed out by the scariest looking black women because I accidentally shorted her 3 cents. I said sorry repeatedly, but she didn't let it go. She called me F this, F that, B this, and B that. Then she had the nerve to ask my manager to fire me for 3 cents. ARE YOU SERIOUS! So I got shit from my boss and now I'm on probation for being short 3 CENTS. On top of that I am on my period making me look bloated or pregnant ( I cant decide which one), my hair is a hot mess, my mascara has ran down my face, my nail bends are raw from my incessant chewing, and I'm single. Sometimes crying is a remedy, and that's exactly what I feel like doing. I know once the first tear runs down my face I will lose control going into a spastic sobbing episode. So I fight against the impulse to cry when I'm saved by my cell phone ringing. I reach out to the wooden coffee table in front of me, and grab my blackberry curve. The Caller ID reads Janice, my best friend, also an avid True Blood fan._

"_OMG did you see that episode?" I said excitedly to Janice. _

"_Yes of course. I can't believe Bill right now. What the fuck! We are having issues right now" Janice said with all seriousness in her voice. Sometimes she gets way too involved with things._

"_I'm going to Harry Potter premier but I don't want to go by myself. Will you please go Lila?" Janice said in a pleading voice. __**Go to the movies or stay at home?**_

"_Sure I'll go. I have to take a shower and get ready. You got to pick me up though because the construction is still going on my street. Say 11:10?" I asked questionly. "O.k. Just be ready and don't take forever like you always do. Oh, were going out to eat and it's on you. Sushi Mon is open till 12:00 so bring your money. Bye," said Janice letting out her high pitched laugh before ending the call._

_I snapped the phone shut placing it back on the coffee table. I sat on the sofa a few more minutes just enjoying the silence when my cat Penny jumped onto my lap. Penny my Domestic short haired torbie has been in my life as long as I remember. Even thought she's 18, at least, she's really active and loves to play. Whenever she sits in my lap she always stares up at me with her little teal eyes and raccoon tail swaying in the air. I sat there watching her for what seemed like a minute when I started to gaze around the room. I noticed that the new white drapes that hung over the windows, situated to the left and right sides of the T.V., have claw marks on the entire the bottom. The white love-seat to the left of me shined in the darkness. The tan hard wood floor that covered the entire room needed a smidge bit of cleaning. The cow hide rug under the coffee table also looked like it could use some TLC. Looking at the whole room I was boggled by how the mismatchneness of the room worked. My gaze roamed around until I saw the clock on top of the T.V. It was 10:30! How did I waste 25 minutes? I started to feel panicked watching the clock slowly tick away my precious minutes so I dashed upstairs into my bathroom across my bedroom. _

_Every time I enter my bathroom I am always reminded of the beach, which is annoying since I never go to the beach. Mothers always have the darenst ideas don't they? One day, out of nowhere, mom decided she missed the beach, she was probably on her period, making my bathroom her memento of it. Instead of the modern chic look I wanted I got a blue fish bowl that was thrown up on. This was not the HGTV room I wanted; Candis Olsen would scream if she saw this room. The walls of the bathroom are split into two colors. The top is construction cone orange having poorly painted suns and clouds. The bottom is sea foam green/blue with tiny fishes and or sharks (blobs) painted on by my mother who is no artist. The tub directly center the room is covered by the shower curtain my mother made. It's simply a series of volleyballs poorly sown together. To complete the room my mother bought a rubber ducky toilet cover seat to tie up the room. She claimed this room her best work. I always wondered what else she did. _

_Thinking of my time restraint I decide it was best not to wet my hair. I turned the shower knob until I got the warm water rushing out the pipe. I slowly undress, carefully put the blue shower cap over my head, and settle into the pouring water. The water instantly beats out my past worries. I watched the water trickle down my body when I noticed I was getting a little tan. This instantly put a smile on my face. It's always so hard to get a tan being white. I stood there letting the water splash against my body for another minute feeling giddy and giggly when someone banged on my front door. I mean seriously bangs. I froze. __**Janice is here already?**__ Quickly I turn off the shower, throw on my pink Victoria Secret robe and run toward the door. I put my hand on the door knob just as I heard a rustling noise. I know that it is the bushes next to my house. This frightens me. "Janice this isn't a good joke" I yell hysterically, but no response comes. __**Janice would never walk all the way over here**____. Now the fright started to kick in. My head pounded, my heart beat ran ramped, and my limbs became stiff. This is when I wish my mom installed that peep hole she wanted. I cracked the door opens a little, listening for anything. Nothing. I stood in front of the door just listening to the night noise; the grasshoppers chirping; the slight breeze that ruffles the leaves on the floor; And the sound of passing traffic. I gulped. Nothing sounds out of ordinary. I tightened my left hand into a fist, while my right hand is on the door knob. The Tension built around me making get irrational. I threw up the door exposing me to the night. Nothing. I sighed in relief. __**It's nothing, probably just some dumb kids**____. If it was someone though I think he would have been in for a surprise. I have a retching scream that would alert someone. Someone would help me right?_

_Squashing this from my mind, I shut the door, locked it, and returned to get ready. I_ _stomped up the stairs going straight to my room. The first thing seen entering the room is the bed pushed up against the wall opposite the door. The bed has a modern tan wooden frame with small tricolored Octagons covering the baseboard. The bed is covered with a magenta bed spread embroided with yellow, red, and white flowers. 4 white pillows lay on the bed with a brown stuff animal in the middle On the bed lays a pink laptop with papers scattered all around it. Left to the bed is a walk in closet. To the right of the bed is a nightstand with a small rectangular lamp on it. Directly across from the bed is a sitting area. There is a white lazy boy chair with a chic oatmeal patterned lamp directly over it creating a spot light imitation. _

_I throw off my robe letting my naked body be attacked by the cold air. I scrimmage through my closet looking for something to wear. The first shirt I took out was a pink tee, but when I put it on it was like see thru. I couldn't decide if I want to show cleavage or not, so my search was even harder. Nothing grabbed my attention until I grabbed my purple v neck tee. It gives me enough cleavage but not in a sluttish fashion. I swear before I put my purple tee over my head the clock read 10:45 and after it was 10:53! I decided on my favorite blue jeans and flared up my look with my purple prada pumps. I walked over to the bathroom to put my face on. I put a little eye liner on and some pink blush, bringing my face alive. Then I took a good look at myself. _

_My long brunette hair hangs down past my shoulders. I flipped my hair like I was a fashion model, giggling at my action. Janice always told me I have Farrah Facets hair, but I told her it was more of an Angelina Jolene. Flipping my hair instantly put a smile on my face. Smiling in the mirror I take note of my gleaming white teeth. Those nights of putting white stripes on my teeth have paid off. My high cheek bones, green eyes, and Angelina lips make my face relatively pleasant to look at. Janice thinks I think too little of myself. In her opinion I'm gorgeous! NOT in a lesbian way. My clothing selection did my body justice. My purple tank accented my boobs really well, while also showing off my slender body. I am in pretty good shape being a size 6 at 5'8. My blue jeans really showed off my butt making me gleam with joy. My purple pumps gave me 3 extra inches almost making me 6 feet tall. I took one last look at myself, winked, and turned away. _

_I looked at the clock seeing it read 11:00, leaving me with 10 minutes to spare. I contemplated picking up my Twilight book but don't feel up to another session with Edward Cullen. I decided to walk down and wait for Janice at the end of the construction zone. I feed Penny, gave her a kiss goodbye, and left my house. Walking outside is usually fun but tonight it seemed scary. Not only am I still freaked from earlier but not all the lamplights were working, because of the construction of the road, making it darker than usual outside. I started walking down the side walk with my head down scanning for bugs in front of me. Like an idiot, of course I would see one and I did. A gigantic cockroach scurried out right in front of me making me scream and take two steps back. Now I was scared of the night. I decided it is best to look up from the ground when I saw him. Directly across the street from me 2 lamplights down is a man._

_He is standing there dressed in all black staring at me silently through narrowed eyes. From my distance I think his eyes are green but I don't know. His skin is so pale he stands out in the darkness making him look attractive. __**How is this creepy guy hot?**__ I really couldn't make out his features. Only that he had black hair and those gleaming eyes. I stood there on the sidewalk just staring at him with my mouth hanging open. I gawked at him for some time when our eyes meet. His eyes never left mine nor mine his for awhile, creating an electrical current between us. My hair on my arms started to rise, the night air swirled around me, and I could literally feel the electrical current flow across my skin. __**Was he feeling this**__**?**__ I couldn't tell because he was just standing there staring. My senses found me when I read the thirst in his eyes. This realization sent red flags through the air. __**Why is he watching me?**__ I started to feel panicked and didn't know what to do. I decide to act normal and carry on my short walk, like an idiot. At least he is across the street I keep telling myself. __**Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep walking**__. I really want to scream at the strange man telling him to stop but I know that would only be trouble. The closer I creep toward my assailant's position the harder his gaze seemed to be on me. Just as I was about to pass him on my side of the street he flashes a wicked smile at me. Not only did it send shivers through my body but it also made me start to ache in places I didn't know where possible. Luckily my face was masked by the darkness, since I was not under the rays of a lamplight at this moment, to hide my joy, fear, or lust. _

_I was beginning to approach the next lamplight when the man started walking toward my side of the street. I froze. He began approaching closer and closer. My heart began beating wildly making my body quiver with tension. __**Great I'm going to die**__. I scurry to the next light lamplight, turn around, and watch the approaching shadow. Creeping at a steadily pace he inches closer. Feet, Inches, now closer to me… My phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket without taking my gaze off my stocker. He seems unfazed by my phone call. It is Janice__. __**If only I could answer it and tell Janice before he got me**__.__ I put the phone into my ear while still staring down the man. "I'm here" Janice's familiar voice said. I couldn't speak or move at all. I could see the shadow right in front of me stand about a foot or two away, shielded by the darkness. "Hello, Lila are you there?" Janice asked. I still couldn't move but something about the unknown figure alerted my senses. I tare my eyes from the strange man breaking the electrical current, between us, that was keeping me down. I was back in control. I began sprinting down the side walk when I heard a faster pace trailing me. My knees buckle instantly as soon as my ears register this noise. My body instantly became immobile causing me to crumble to the ground. I close my eyes__**. **__**I'm going to die**__. The final thing I know I can do is shriek__. __**Some will help me**__. I sucked in all the air I could and let out a SCREAM. "Lila! Lila! Lila! What's going on? Lila!" screams the panicky Janice through the phone. I sat under the lamplight with my eyes closed just hearing the approaching footsteps of my killer stop in front of me. Slow breaths of my pursuer reveal his position to me. His warm breath breezed against my face. __**He's right in front of me**__.__ I felt a hand gently brush against my check transferring chills down my spine. My body tensed up getting ready for the impact of the first blow. I am too freaked out to move. Suddenly everything stops. No breathing, footsteps, not even the eerie feeling of someone watching. __**He's gone**__. I couldn't believe it. I slowly opened my eyes revealing the plain night to me. _

_Shaken, scared, and terrified I quickly make my way to my friend's car. Janice looked relieved the minute she saw me. I escaped a killer because of my best friend in some way. "What happened" Janice asked eying me as if I've been stabbed. I can't quite get past my shock yet and don't know if I should tell Janice. Janice has a tendency to blow things out of proportion so instead I am going to tell her a bogus story. "I saw a cockroach on the floor and it freaked me bad." I said looking at Janice relaxed. She gave me a suspicious glance, opened her mouth to argue but decides not to dwell on it for THIS MINUTE. She always has to know everything. _

"_I'm surprised your on time Lila you know your always late" she teased._

"_Yeah you're the one to talk Ms. 5 hours to get ready"_

"_Oh Lila when did you get so funny? Ooh I like your outfit! When did you get those prada shoes?" _

"_I ordered them on-line a week ago." Trying to end the conversation I switch the radio station to 102.7 and blast the music. Janice raised one eyebrow at me but I simply shrugged my shoulders and turned to face the window. I know for sure my face would give me away. So for now I have to quell my thoughts.__**I have to keep it together or Janice is going to figure something out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 First____**Kiss**__** xoxo**_

_Listening to 102.7 I didn't even realize we reached Sushi Mon. It was 11:25, so we had roughly 30 minutes to eat before the movie. I opened the car door of Janice's Mercedes when the night breeze tickled my body. I closed my eyes and breathed in the sweet aroma of night. Thinking of nothing other then the scents of gasoline, rubber, and food I become calm; however, my killer's picture pooped into my mind. My eyes popped open instantly, bringing me back to reality. I got out of the car and finally saw what Janice was wearing. Janice the tall brunette, like me, was wearing a nice short sleek chic dress that is revealing a little too much cleavage, but at the same time it accented her butt and legs. She has Vanessa Hutchens legs, which always made me jealous. Her tan skin is of course perfect, while her blue eyes batted against the wind. She is an animally! Who has ever heard of a Spanish girl with blue eyes? Looking at her I started to feel subconscious/insecure about myself. Somehow Janice can always read my emotions, and when she caught my drift she grabbed my hand, smiled, and led me into Sushi Mon. _

_Instantly as the glass door entrance of Sushi Mon opened the Chinese chef shouted some gibberish I never catch. Glancing around the little restaurant I know why I liked this place so much. In the very middle of the shop is the sushi bar where the chef prepares all the different rolls. Surrounding the bar is 5 bar stools positioned to watch the black flat screen T.V. situated in front of them. To the sides of the bar the rest of the tables in the restaurant are set. The tables were all metal covered by some Japanese words painted on them representing Peace, Serenity, Faith, and Focus. As I peered through the restaurant glancing at all the different faces I recognized Dillon Cooper and Josh Sanders sitting in a booth. _

_Instantly as my gaze stopped on them Janice spotted them too. I turned to see what her response was and she gave off her infectious smirk. As soon as I saw her smile my face lit up. I returned my gaze on the table when I notice Dillon staring me down like a hawk while Josh waved his hand over for us to join. This was really uninviting. _

_Dillon the blond, blue eyes, jock is a super hot guy. Tonight he has his hair in a superman slick way. He is wearing his red and white letters man jacket with a white v neck under and blue jeans. I know exactly why he chose the almost see threw v neck. His muscles were literally ripping threw the shirt, reminding me of the Hulk. Standing at 6'4 his towering figure looks formidable to anyone. Although he has the looks, he is so cocky making it hard to be around him. Maybe this is a prejudice against him because he never asked me out. I will never know. Josh next to him is a different. He has a soccer body, with his shaggy brown hair covering his face. He has cute brown eyes which really goes good against his tan skin. Tonight he is wearing a white tee and blue jeans. _

"_Come on Lila lets go sit with them" Janice beacons to me. I simply looked at her giving her a glare. She ignored it of course, adding a snort, continuing her walk to the enemies table. Sometimes Janice is evil. When we reached the enemies table Janice deliberately put herself across from Josh to have me next to Dillon knowing I used to have a crush on him. __**Janice you're going to die**__**!**__ I sat next to the cocky jock. __**EVIL!**__ Instantly as if on cue Janice was in deep conversation with Josh leaving me and Dillon to ourselves._

"_How long have you guys been here" I asked trying to see how long this was going to last._

"_We just got into too" he said smiling. __**Oh great**__._

"_So, how's life since graduation" I said through my teeth trying to carry on the conversation._

"_Good. You know I got a scholarship to USC right?" he said as if he was trying to impress me. _

"_Really? That's good" I said looking away trying to look interested in something else._

"_Lila you look really pretty tonight by the way" Dillon said giving me a smirk. __**He has really good teeth**__. __**Shake it off, he's still a jerk**__. I gave him a little smile in return, turning to the sushi bar completely ignoring him._

"_Can I take your order" the little Japanese woman asked me as she shuffled toward our table. Looking through the menu I found a Vampire Roll (of course I ordered it). The little Chinese woman turned to Dillon to take his order when I took notice he was flashing his charming smile. I think he was even flexing his muscles through his shirt. Ooh if I didn't like him before now I hate him! He's flirting with whoever he thinks the easiest is. This made me jealous instantly making me stare down the waitress. She must have been at least 5'3 with black hair and black eyes. She is wearing a pink kimono that does not look flattering on her and she also has no lips. On top of that her faced is pushed in making her look like a pig and her double chin is nasty. I don't know how he can see anything in her; she has nothing significant about her. __**Maybe he is a chubby chaser? OMG when did I become a BITCH**__. __**Am I that shallow I would judge someone by their looks**__? I looked away from her turning back to Dillon just in time to catch his snicker. I suppose he saw me scanning the little woman. He was doing this on purpose__**. **__**Did he know my secret? **__I wanted to jump across this table to beat away his smug face. After a few minutes of silence, calming my emotions, I looked across the table seeing him stare back with an unsure face. His unsure face looked really cute making me give in. _

"_You don't look too bad your self Dillon, but you know you got to go hit the gym a little more" I said staring at his perfect muscles ripping through his shirt. This made his face spark up with interest in an instant. __**OMG his nipples are hard**__. He knew from my shocked expression I was checking out his body. He glanced down to his shirt noting his nipples present state. Then he did something bold, brave, and stupid. He looked at my breasts while we were staring at each others eyes._

"_ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BREASTS?"I screamed at Dillon making a scene in the restaurant. All he did was give of a smirk. Janice looked over to me giving off a grin. Even sweet Josh had a smile over his face. A few minutes later he then followed with_

"_So you're saying you can check my body out but I can't look at your merchandise? __**WOW! Really? It's getting hot in here. OMG I'm blushing, oh I hope he doesn't see this that would only make it worse**__**.**_

"_Is somebody blushing?" Janice said teasingly, butting into our conversation. I looked at her with fire in my eyes. I murmured to myself getting out my frustration before I turned back to Dillon. He had the biggest Cheshire grin I have ever seen. Yeah that's a big boost for his ego. __**OMG! No I'm thinking of his ego. Stop, Stop, Stop.**_

"_Lila what are you doing after this" Dillon asked. _

"_Were going to see the Harry Potter movie" I said keeping my eyes down on the table._

"_What about after" he said as he pulled my chin up to face him. He knew he asked the right question as he saw me shuffle in my seat._

"_Home" is all I could mouth._

"_Do you think maybe I could come over" he asked inquisitively._

_**YES! OMG YES! Wait NO I cant be slutty**__, but before I got a chance to speak, Janice butted in saying "Yes you can. She's home alone. Her mom left on her cruise 2 days ago so I think someone should take care of her."_

_If looks could kill Janice would be dead. Sometimes I truly hate her. I turned to Dillon and he looked really sad, but as soon as he caught me looking at him his face turned up sparkling. _

_"Well technically I'm not totally alone TONIGHT. Janice is sleeping over." I glanced over my shoulder giving her the hint. Luckily she got it. "Oh I forgot Lila, my bad" said Janice passively._

"_What about tomorrow" I said batting my eyes._

"_Baby, I got plans you don't know nothing about" he said happily. I rolled my eyes, turned away, ending the conversation. _

_I ate my Vampire rolls and checked my watch. It was 11:45 we really had to leave soon, but Janice was all up in flirting with Josh. I studied her moves as she flirted. She batted her eyes, used her cute voices, and acted completely innocent. I knew she's good but I didn't know that good. I looked to Josh. His eyes were shinning with desire. I decided to try out her moves. I took note Dillon had a piece of rice under he lip. So using my sexy skills I slowly went toward him locking on his eyes. Slowing I crept toward Dillon until we were about nose to nose. I put my hand up against his mouth, held it there for a minute, still gazing in his eyes. I whipped the rice under his mouth off, but I didn't move away. I just stayed leaned into his face. He leaned in to kiss me__. __**HAHA I can play his game**__. Before our lips met I pulled back returning to my seated position. I looked at him, his face was in shock. I don't know what my motive was but hurting his ego made me happy. I turned to Janice who watched my whole performance and said "Let's go." I left 30 dollars on the table and we walked out the door. Running after Janice, Josh came outside._

"_Can I go to the movies with you" he asked hopefully. _

_Janice looked to me grinned and answered him "Of course. I thought I asked you. Oh don't forget to bring Dillon."_

"_Lets go Janice, we need to talk" I said acidly. _

_I walked to the car opened the car door and waited for Janice to join me. She lingered behind, gave Josh a hug, and joyfully walked to the car. _

"_What's the matter" Janice said looking at me. _

"_I can't believe you right now! Why would you invite them" I said screaming at Janice_

_She looked taken back and looked away. After several minutes of silence I began feeling bad._

"_O.k. I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to have fun" I said. _

"_So do I need to worry about this Dillon thing?" Janice said._

"_WHAT! NO! I don't even like him. Plus he's way too COCKY!"_

"_You're the one who's being so defensive. Sorry I just read otherwise" she said teasingly. I couldn't even respond. I felt flushed.____**She knows.**___

"_I hear he has a reason to be cocky" she said. _

"_What? Really? What did you hear?_

"_I heard he was hung like a horse!" said Janice letting out a high pitched laugh._

_I couldn't even watch the movie with Dillon right next to me. He kept rocking his knees back and forth hitting my knees on purpose. Each time our bodies would touch my body would tingle with delight. This is way too much. My body had goose bumps all over. Uh oh, he's making the move. I have always thought the yawn hand over shoulder was corny until I experienced myself. Dillon yawned and raised his hand in the air. __**He looks so cute**__**.**__ His hand was slowly coming down when I messed up his plan. I lunged myself toward him landing my head on his chest. He looked shocked for a second but quickly recovered. He opened his jacket coat putting it around me, and quickly returned his attention on the movie trying to be nonchalant. I sat in his arms for the whole movie. It was quite pleasant. He smelt so good. He had the distinctive smell of HOTNESS. I know that's fake but no words can define it. I would have even fallen asleep in his arms if Janice was not next to me. His heart beat was like a soothing drum in my ear making me fade in and out of consciousness. He whispered to me "Reach out and touch my muscles I know you want to. __**He's SO COCKY, but I want to touch him BAD.**__ I grasped his bicep, feeling its magnificents, let go and sighed__.__** I need to be in control. He's officially Bill status**__**.**__ Before I knew it the movie was over. I got up to move out of the chair when he grabbed my hand as I started walking away. I turned to him. He came close to my face but instead of my kissing me he went to my ear whispering "Kiss me." I was confounded. __**That's HOT.**__ He returned to his position in front of me and stood waiting. I looked down instantly not knowing what to do__.__** I'll just walk away**__**.**__ He grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so he can look at me. Instantly my original plan flew out the window__**. **__**Should I give my first kiss to him? The cocky handsome jock? I want to kiss him BADLY**__.__ I leaned in closing the distance between us. __**My first kiss would be with him**__. __**Wow he has rounded Scrumcaps lips. How come I never noticed them before**__**?**__ Being lost in my thoughts I think maybe he thought I was retarded for pausing, just staring at his lips. I leaned even closer toward him, our lips about to meet. I closed my eyes; this is the moment, and pressed against his skin. __**His skin? What?**__ I opened my eyes. All I could see has skin, his check. __**Are you serious right now?**__ I looked up to him seeing his evil smirk. I hit his chest and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand again. This time I was smart. I tossed his hand aside and kept walking. I kept walking all the way out of the theater and to the car. I felt betrayed. I wanted to cry so badly I've been so embarrassed. I HATE DILLION COPPER! ___


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3A__Scary__Night_

_I sat in the idling car waiting for Janice when I saw her strut out the main entrance. She walked as if she was on the run way making her way toward the car. As soon as she entered the car I started to cry. _

"_Lila what happened?" she said worryingly._

_I shook my head. I simply couldn't talk. Tonight has been way too much. First I'm almost killed and now I get played. Venting would do it for me. I rolled down the window as the car zipped through the highway and let out a Scream, followed by another. I was better now. I looked over to Janice who was playing with her hair and recapped my movie experience. _

"_I can't believe him!" she yelled. "He obviously doesn't know who he is dealing with" she said. To my surprise she whipped out her cell phone and called HIM putting him on speakerphone. Ring…Ring…Ring.____**Please**____**don't answer. Please don't answer. Please don't answer. **_

"_Hey babes, I'm out right now, you know what to do." ___

"_He's such a pig" I screamed angrily. "You know what Janice, tonight I was lucky. Good thing that asshole didn't kiss me. I probably would have got an STD or something from that jerk. Plus I was laying on him the whole movie and I believe the roomers you heard were wrong!" _

"_NO! You touched him! I cant believe you skank!" Janice said while winking at me._

"_No, but I was close enough if you know what I mean." Right then and there Janice and I busted out in laughter. I was all cheered up. I whipped away the memory of Dillon. He's banished from my mind. I even ignored the open cell phone lying in Janice's hand. _

"_Are you going to spend the night?"_

"_Yeah if you don't mind I don't feel like driving home."_

"_Sure it's o.k. I don't want to be by myself anyways." Suddenly my killer's picture popped into my head. Shivers ran through my body. __**Am I being selfish letting Janice stay over? Yeah so I want to have a little protection but still…**__ My train of thought was interrupted when my favorite song blared out the radio. LOVE GAME. :) _

_I looked over to Janice giving her my little smirk. She replied with a gleaming smile and once the song started we were singing along. "Let's have some fun this beat is sick I want to take a ride on your disco stick" I sang badly out of tune. Janice simply laughed, paused, and started her part slightly above the chorus. "Just pop that dick" she sang harmonizing with the song strongly emphasizing on the DICK part. Yeah so me and Janice are nasty but what do you expect from fresh college gals that are virgins. We have always promised each other whenever we do the nasty we would tell the other._

_Slowly we approached my house I looked down at the clock showing that it was 3:10 in the morning. As soon as we reached the line of the construction zone I got out of the car running a little bit ahead of Janice. Searching the night I saw nothing. __**He's gone.**_

"_Hey! What are you doing Lila? Trying to ditch me out in the cold? I don't think so!" yelled Janice as she caught up to me. Slowing my pace to a walk, me and Janice made our way to my house. When reaching my house I looked at it for anything out of the ordinary. The little 2 story seemed the same. The white shutters on the windows looked fine. The green front door was still on its hinge. :) ____**Good nothing is out of place, but still why am I feeling as if someone is watching me.**____I turned around looking side to side searching for any predators. Nothing. I took out my key from my pocket, opening the front door. Opening the door a small shadow flew past the couch in front me running upstairs. _

"_What was that" Janice asked stiffly. _

_I flipped the light switch next to me. The light flashed the whole room into my view. Everything was exactly as I left it, even my ice cream container was left on the coffee table. I peered up the stairs sighing in relief when I saw Penny peering down the stair. Her shiny eyes stared me and Janice down as soon as we approached the stairs. __**It was just Penny**__**. **__Thank god for this small incident I don't know if I can handle anything else today. _

"_Janice I'm tired. I am going to bed" I announced as I slowly went up the wooden stairs. _

"_Yeah me too Lila. I'm beat."_

_I opened my bedroom door, threw off my shirt, revealing my bra, took off my pants, and settled into the bed. _

"_Oh Lila I never knew my first time would be with you" Janice said jokingly as she slowly undressed. She tore her dress off showing her white lace bra and spandex under draws. She looked really pretty in her under ware, Not that I'm lesbian. Janice noticed me eyeing her she smiled and started posing for me._

"_Come on girl work it. Work it" I said while laughing my head off while she pretended to be a fashion model. Finally we were done with all games and settled into my bed._

"_Janice I love you"_

"_I love you to Lila. Goodnight"_

_I laid in the darkness weaving in and out of consciousness waiting for my dream state to come, but this annoying tapping kept me adrift. Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap…_

_It sounded like if someone was tapping a window or something. My eyes opened like a rocket. I jumped up from bed startling Janice going toward my window. Being covered up by the white window coverings I slowly journeyed to the window. I stopped in front of it listening if the tapping was coming from behind it. Tap...Tap...Tap...____**It is**__**!**__ My breathing increased, my body started to tremble, and I began shaking.____**I don't know how much of this I can handle.**___

"_What is it?" Janice said softly as she approached me in front of the drapes. . _

_I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I started to cry__. __**Great! Just Great! When scary situations come up I'm just going to cry? Pull your self together!**__ I bottled the tears up for later, turned to Janice and said _

"_Just throw it open O.k."_

"_O.k." Janice said unsure._

_Registering her confusion I looked at her and nodded trying to reassure her. Slowly we wrapped our hands on each side of the window coverings._

"_1" I said. _

"_2" Janice said._

"_3" I yelled ripping open the drapes. _

_Chills ran through my body. Staring directly at me through the window was a yellow eye. Janice screamed as she picked up something I didn't get. He was the tapper.____**Wouldn't he need a knife or something to do that?**__ I looked down becoming shocked. Instead of hands he had claws. __**Razor Claws**__**. **__I forced myself to look up from his razor claws, seeing the wings behind his back._

"_Hello" he said in a hissing voice staring directly at me. _

"_What the FUCK" Janice yelled in amazement. _

_I guess the bird-man, thing, didn't register Janice was in the room and went berserk as he saw her. His eyes shifted from yellow to blood red. He smashed once against the window making a whole in it. Laughing at the faces me and Janice made. _

_As if we practiced Janice and I let out shrieking screams. Suddenly Penny ran into my room._

"_GET OUT OF HERE NOW" she yelled at us as she closed the distance between us. _

_I was stunned. __**Penny? She's talking?**____ I simply couldn't register anything that was going on._

"_GET OUT OF HERE NOW" she screamed._

_Janice and I looked at each other and ran toward the door. As we reached the door way the glass window shattered behind us. I turned around seeing the bird-man approach us. He walked slowly as if he was soaking in the moment making weird mouth gestures tasting the air. As he crept closer in striking distance my door shut closed. _

"_GET OUT OF HERE LILA NOW" Penny screamed through the door. _

_Janice and I began running. As soon as we reached the bottom of the stairs we heard the breaking of bones.____**Penny! Oh NO!**____ I started to cry as we continued our journey out the house. _

"_He will be here any moment so be ready" I said to Janice as we closed the door of my house. _

_We began running toward Janice's car when we both stopped dead in our tracks. __**Did I see something?**__ I closed my eyes and looked up again to the lamplight in front of us. Flickers of things were battling under the light. Not catching anything, but flickers, the fight continued under the posts. _

"_Lila are you seeing this too?" Janice said looking confused as she began backing up._

"_Yes" was all I could beacon__. __**Is this really happening?**_

_The flickering battle raged in the night with more and more different warriors being caught in the light. I stared in fear at the battle in front and around us when an approaching shadow neared. Both Janice and I gulped as we saw his nearing shadow. The next step he took made him shine in the light, and the next step he was darkness again. __**It's him**__. __**He's back to finish his job.**_

"_Umm, Janice we need to go now! No time for explaining but he was the reason I screamed earlier." Needing no further explanation Janice and I sprinted up the street. _

"_Were getting away" screamed Janice. Just then my killer was ahead of his standing in the next lamplight. __**How did he do that?**_

"_Come here" he said softly as he reached out his hand to me. I shrieked at the sound of his voice, smacking his cold hand out of the way._

"_Give me you hand NOW!" he hissed to me as he grabbed the squirming Janice next to him. _

"_Run Lila! Run" Janice screamed as she fought with the cold man. She was kicking and flaring her arms all around him, but he didn't seem fazed. He simply ignored her._

"_Fine. I guess I'll do this the hard way" he said. _

_Instantly before I blinked, me and Janice were on the ground with him holding us down. _

"_I'm sorry for this but it's for your own good" he said to us. __**Janice I'm so sorry! If I hadn't been so selfish about my own skin then she wouldn't have been here. She would have survived another day. She would go to the movies with Josh and then maybe have sex, but now she's dead because of ME.**___

_Out of nowhere a big yellow animal tackled my stalker__.__** Is he a good guy?**____ Janice and I both shot up trying to run to safety. Slowly we made our way to the end of the way._

"_Were going to make it" Janice yelled hysterically.____**This is just too good to be true.**____As soon as that final word exited her mouth I saw something running for my best friend. __**NO!**____ I sprinted my fastest trying to close the gap in between me and Janice. My legs pedaled the fastest I have ever in my life trying to catch her. I did and grabbed her to stop, and went in front of her. She didn't realize what was happening until the beast came closer. Whatever it was, it had inky black skin as slick as an eel. Its emerald green eyes focused only on me, his kill. He stopped his run right in front of me. His face was demonic with a weird beard that looked prickly. He smiled and charged. He pushed by both of us, putting a gap between us. We both looked around for him to strike when I felt a blow to the side. The wind swelled around me, and I couldn't see anything but the blue hand to my side. We stopped, and my vision began coming to. I closed my eyes, and then opened them. He was on top of me. He had my hands pinned down on the ground. He bent down and licked my face savoring his kill. I bit his lip as he came down for seconds, sending him into a fit. He banged on my head, my stomach, my legs, and slowing he was making his way somewhere else. I felt my top button of my pants come loss__. __**No!**____I tried to lift my body to fight, but there was nothing left only agony. __**Maybe it won't hurt.**__ My eyes began losing focus, I saw the tail that trialed behind him making my body get filled with one last attack. I Kicked him as hard I could making him angry. I started to crawl away when I took a huge blow to the body. __**Wow**____**I'm really warm. What's this red stuff? Blood! MY BLOOD!**____I stared down to the floor being swept in the flowing river of blood. I was back on the floor again. My eyes felt really heavy on me__. __**Maybe I'll just take a nap.**____Slowly I lost consciousness as I heard gibberish in my ear. ___

"_Lila get up! GET UP!" Janice yelled hysterically while shaking me._

_I opened my eyes slowly, trying to beat my eyelids that were pulling down on me. Standing in front of me was Janice, pushing down on my body. I looked behind her seeing the blue man. I gasped. __**Janice Move!**____I tired to speak but nothing could come out. I kept my eyes on the blue man.____**Why isn't he moving?**____I bent my body to the left to get a better look but just couldn't move. My body hurt to bad._

"_Lila you'll be… o.k." Janice tried to say through her teeth as she cried to herself__. __**I have to reassure her. **_

"_JJJ-an-ice…I...I…" I tried to say but was cut off by this angelic voice_

"_Don't waste your breath, close your mouth, save your strength and just listen to me." The angelic voice said. _

"_Drink" he said. _

_I slowly gazed around looking for something to drink. Nothing was around. I started to become frustrated with my angel. I returned my wandering eyes where I heard the harmonic voice when I saw a hand in front of me streaming with blood. __**He wants me to drink his BLOOD.**____I shook my head in disgust, even though I have always dreamed of this. Well not this exact scenario, but close. Instead of this unknown man's blood I would be drinking Bills, and then we would live happily ever after. _

"_Just do it Lila. IT WILL SAVE YOU" Janice whined loudly. __**She's losing it.**_

"_Hurry before it closes" he said hurriedly while pushing his wrist directly into my face. I closed my eyes and bit into his open wound. Blood poured into my mouth. The warmness of his blood soothed my mouth, and sent my taste buds to heaven. His blood is mouth watering. It can't quite put the taste down but I remember the little spots of apple flavor being in it. Slowly the tension around my body began to loosen up. I began slurping and gulping down his blood making my body tingle. My body began to heal and urged for something more. My nipples became hard. __**OMG**__**!**__ My lust took over my mind and all I wanted was this mystery man. I even heard my mystery man moan in pleasure as I sucked his blood. ____**I want MORE**__**! **__I put my hands to his wrist and pulled it closer for me to suck. I began sucking harder and harder trying to get as much blood as I could._

"_Lila you're glowing!" yelled Janice as she pointed at me. This brought me to my senses. __**What am I doing**__**? **__I fought my aching bodies desires, breaking hold of the bloods affect. I looked down to my body and gasped. All the blood had stopped and my body wasn't all twisted and contorted as it was. Searching for anything wrong on my body I put my hand in front of my face, figuring out what Janice meant. A little golden silhouette surrounding my body making me glow in the night. ._

"_Thank you" I said looking up to the mystery man. Instead of standing he was sitting on the floor breathing heavily. _

"_I've hurt you. OMG. OMG. I'm SO SO Sorry" I said looking at his sluggish eyes._

"_Anything for you, my darling" he said flashing that wicked grin. I looked at his smile just gazing at its magnificants._

"_You have pretty smile" I said loopy. __**I feel good.**_

"_HAHAHAHAHAH YOU'RE SO FUNNY" I laughed out loud rolling on the ground. _

"_What's wrong with her" Janice asked anxiously. _

"_She's drunk" the angelic man said. _

_**What? I'm drunk. Bah, he's wrong.**_

_I looked over to Janice trying to ease her tension when I noticed she collapsed and started crying. Out of nowhere this blonde head man was on her. He clasped his hands around her hands and pushed her to his chest while stroking her hair. Janice simply sobbed into the mans shirt. This was such a Kodak moment. __**Yuck!**__ I turned my gaze from the giddy Janice to look to my savior. _

_He was still slumped on the ground, trying to recover his energy. I wanted to badly test my body out, so I got up and crawled over to sit next to the man. He fixed his eyes on me while I crawled my body toward him. I sat right next to him about an inch away, just looking at the man; this is when I really noticed him. He had leaf green eyes that glistening in the night. His short black hair was messy over the top of his head. His full lips were extremely red making them stand out against his face. He looked like a male stripper if I was mistaken his outfit was too close to his body, but that did him all the good. I continued down his body taking in his lean muscles, broad chest, and slim torso. I continued my gaze stopping after my eyes drift past his waist. His ninja suit gave a direct outline of his THANG. Staring at his bulge, the mystery man coughs "Um Hem." I close my eyes. __**He saw me looking. Maybe if I keep them closed all night I won't see his face again.**_

"_Lila, open thy eyes" he says._

_Slowly but surely the lure he gives me opens my eyes. I open them to behold the handsome mans gaze. _

"_There, tis no painful act upon thy"he says. _

"_Y..hyn..hiom" I say._

_He crinkles his face questionly not knowing what I said. _

"_Yeah" I blurt out almost screaming at him._

_He laughs a dreamy laugh at my behavior. He gets up, puts his hand out to assist me up. I look at his snow white hand. I grab it and up I go. His hand felt hard and sturdy like a farmer's hand. I glance up to him as soon as I get up. His green eyes never leave me. __**He's so cute. Oh, Oh, Oh. Pull yourself together. Take deep breaths. 1… 2… 3… Relax.**___

"_Thank you" I say calmly. _

_He flashes me his wicked smile, and bows. _

"_It tis but a pleasure of mine madam Fisher." __**He's hot.**___

"_So…Yeah, what was that all about? I ask._

"_I explain, in time, but first I must assess the current situation. Gather your friend, take her with the, and make haste to thy house."_

_I look over to Janice seeing her still embraced in the blond mans arms._

"_Henry! Watch them, and in 5 minutes take them home" My mystery man yells over to the blond haired man as he disappears in the night. I see Janice being scooped up by Henry and in a flash there both right next to me. Janice snuggled up to his body, sighed, and released her self from his grasp. She walked straight toward me and hugged me. _

"_I'm so glad your o.k. You scared me Lila"_

"_Me too." It seemed my brain could not handle anything else. __**Please no more bad stuff.**_

"_Excuse me ladies, we need to leave" said Henry__. __**It's been five minutes already?**___

_I get up from the ground for the first time since my fight. My feet shake, and my knees hurt. I take one step forward when I nearly fall over only being caught by Henry. I stared into Henrys big blue eyes, lost in translation._

"_Ah, Hum. That's my man" Janice says. I laugh. __**The night is over. My nightmare is done. **_

"_Henry are we done" I ask._

"_Not far from it" he said. _


End file.
